


From The Top

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:alanwolfmoon, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alanwolfmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanwolfmoon/gifts).



"This is pointless," House says. He wiggles his shoulders against the mattress, all-out _refusing_ to test the strength of the chains binding him to the headboard.

"Mm-hm." Foreman favours him with one of his stupid affectionate glances. He palms House's erection, rubbing his dick firmly. "No point at all?"

House lets his head fall back and huffs impatiently. His hips twitch helplessly into the pleasure, but he won't drop his scowl, because--just like he thought--Foreman stops before it gets good. "Fucking me like this," he insists. "You think I'm going to run away? Your dick's not that impressive."

Foreman shrugs, like House could be right for all he cares. Methodically, he takes out the lube and a condom. House stops caring about pretty much everything above his waist; he twists, offering Foreman the best possible angle.

Foreman ignores him. Slicks up his finger and--oh _God_\--starts fingering _himself_. "Don't worry," he says. "Since I'm not." He rolls the condom onto House's suddenly aching dick; works himself until he's panting; and _too damn slowly_ he straddles House and slides down. Foreman's eyebrows lift. His lips slacken as he groans low in his throat. "Gonna fuck _you_ like this."


End file.
